BUffy and SPike can you feel the love tonight
by spygirl0009
Summary: Spike is back and he is human! BUffy and spike are in love everyday. SPike is going to ask Buffy to married him will she say yes? Read and Find out! please review!


(Buffy is in her room staring at the window it has tears in her eyes been two week since the hellhole that day she lost a true love his name was spike he was the chosen one she miss him so much she really did love him at all time)  
(Downstairs Dawn and Willow and is watching TV suddeny the phone rang willow went to answer it)

Willow: Hello?

Angle: Willow it's me angle

Willow: Angle what do you want?

Angle: I brought back spike

Willow: …….. What?

Angle: I did he is human now

Willow: omg I have to tell Buffy!

Angle: No you must not to tell her spike is very heartbroken he misses her so much

Willow: Buffy really does miss spike to she cries every night and she hardy does not go outside all she does is stays in her room all day and night

Angle: K I have a plan iam going to tell Buffy I need her in la iam going to tell her I found something

Willow: K hold on let me get Buffy (She ran upstairs and knock at Buffy room) Buffy? It's me willow can I come in

(Buffy got out of bed slowly and answer the door)

Willow: Hey Buff

Buffy smile little bit: Hey what's up?

Willow: Buffy Angle is on the phone he wants to talk to you

Buffy rolls her eyes: Why does he not know that iam very heartbroken why does he wants to talk to me

Willow: Buffy just talk to him

Buffy: Fine (Buffy went downstairs and answer the phone)

Buffy: What do you want angle

Angle: That's a nice hello

Buffy: You got ten seconds

Angle: Whoa whoa Buffy calm down I have to tell you something

Buffy: What you got to tell me

Angle: Buffy I found a slayer thingy and you are the only one who can discover it so will you please come to La tormor please

Buffy: Fine

Angle: Thanks Buffy and iam sorry about your lost you know about spike

Buffy has tears: How dare you bring up that name do you not know iam very sad I don't sleep well every night So don't you dare bring him up I will see you tormor ( She Hangs up the Phone she got a napkin wipe her tears off Willow came in)

Willow: What did he want?

Buffy: he wants me to go La tormor for a slayer thingy he found something

Willow: OOOO that's good

Buffy: Willow

Willow: yeah Buffy?

Buffy is crying: I miss him willow

Willow: Aw Buffy (She went to hug her best friend Buffy is crying in her arms) SSSH Buffy its k

(AT Angle place Spike is in his room he is sitting on his bed he has tears in his eyes he miss his Buffy)  
(The Next day Buffy got off the plane she is now walking towards Angle building she went inside and look for Angle)

Freddy: Can I help you?

Buffy: yeah Iam looking for angel

Freddy: O you must be Buffy Iam Freddy (They shook hands) Nice to meet you Buffy

Buffy: Same where is angel?

Freddy: Right in that door

Buffy: Thanks (She went towards the door and open it she sees angle looking outside) Angel?

Angle turns around: Hey Buffy

Buffy: Hi (She walks to the chair and sits) so what is this about?

Angle: First how are you doing?

Buffy: What is the question of that! You should know how iam doing!

Angle: Sorry so how you feel?

Buffy: Angle Stop it k

Angle: listen Buffy if this is about spike

(Buffy Stands up quick she has tears in her eyes)  
Buffy is crying: I miss him I can't go asleep anymore I don't feel him next to my body!

(Spike is walking suddenly he heard voices in angle office he open the door slowly he can't belvie it is that his Buffy?)

Buffy is still crying: And I love it when he protects me even if I had a bad dream he was there for me he tells me everything will be alright I can't take this anymore I miss spike so much!

(Spike has tears in his eyes he looks at angle Angle nods at him)

Spike: Buffy?

(Buffy froze was that her spike it can't be she turns around and saw spike)

Buffy: Spike?

Spike smile: yeah love it's me

(Buffy ran towards him he held her tight they kiss and still holding on each other Spike wipes the tears off her face)

Buffy smile at him: how did this happen?

Spike smile at her: Well pet angle bought me back and made me human

Buffy: Are you serious?

Spike: Yes love

(Buffy turns and sees angle smile at them she went towards him and hug him)

Buffy: Thank you angle this means a lot of me

Angle: You welcome Buffy I just want you guys be Happy Now get out of here you love birds ( Buffy and Spike laugh they kiss again held each other hand and left to go back to their home)

(At night at Buffy house spike and Buffy made love and held each other inside their arms Spike kiss her forehead)

Buffy smile at him: I miss you

Spike smile at her: I miss you to love (he kisses her)

Buffy: When you came back?

Spike: Well Pet two days ago

Buffy: Why you did not call me?

Spike: Love I was scared if you move on in your life and forgot about me

Buffy looks at Spike: Are you kidding I will never forget about you I ment what I say Spike I love you

Spike: I love you two pet (They kiss all night and held each other)

(The next day Willow and Dawn is eating ceral they see Buffy and Spike walking hand and hand smile each other and they kiss they went in the kitchen)

Willow: Well well if it's the lovebirds

Dawn: You two look so cute together

(Buffy and Spike blush they kiss each other)  
Buffy: O NO

Spike: What is it loved?

Buffy: I have to go to work today

Willow: yeah and I got class today

Buffy: iam going to miss you (She hug spike and Spike held her tight and kiss her forehead)

Spike: Aw Love iam going to miss you to but don't worry

Buffy: I know I just want to spend time with you today

Spike: You will tonight in bed (Buffy laugh at him and they kiss)

(Later that day Buffy is in her office she miss spike already she pick up her phone and dial the house number spike went to answer it)

Spike: Hello?

Buffy smile: Hey handsome

Spike smile: Hey baby what's up

Buffy: Nothing bored and I miss you

Spike: aw baby iam miss you to

Buffy smile: So what are you doing?

Spike: Well love I went outside and I jog around the block and I just came in and iam about to take a shower

Buffy: Without me Spike iam shock

Spike laugh: Don't worry pet when you take a shower I will join you

Buffy: yeah

Spike: SO are you going to go back to work

Buffy: I don't want to spike

Spike: Pet you have to work

Buffy: Do I have to

Spike: yes love

Buffy: Fine I love you

Spike: I love you to baby I will see you later

Buffy smile: I miss you

Spike smile: I miss you to love

Buffy: Bye

Spike: Bye Pet (They hung up Buffy has tears in her eyes she miss spike she wish she did not have to work)

(Soon Buffy is done with work she went inside her car and drove home she parked the car and ran in her house she sees spike. Spike looks at her and smiles at her. She smile she ran towards her and he picks her up in the air and they kiss)

Spike: Miss me baby?

Buffy smile at him: Yes I did (They laugh and kiss) Come on (She grab his hand and leads him towards the stairs)

Spike: And what are we going to do upstairs my lady

Buffy smile: Well you own me a shower Buddy

Spike: I did? (She hits his arms and Spike picks her up over his shoulders and he ran towards the bathroom they laugh all the way)

(Later the night Buffy is on Spike lap Dawn is sitting on the couch)

Dawn: SO where is willow?

Buffy: I don't know she usually calls when she is coming home late maybe I should call her (She got off spike lap she went in the kitchen and dial willows cell number)

Willow: Hello?

Buffy: Willow hey where are you its nine

Willow: Hey Buff iam at Xander place I just want to check on him about Anya

Buffy: How is he?

Willow: well when I came in he looks like a mess his hair is messy and let me tell I think he is drinking

Buffy: What?

Willow: Yeah wait I think he wants to talk to you hold on Buffy

Xander: Hey Buff!!!!!

Buffy: Xander hey how are you

Xander: iam better now! Iam very happy about you and spike

Buffy: Thanks Xander

Xander: listen me and willow are playing games so we she is going to sleep over talk to you later Buffy bye! (He hung's up Buffy went back to the living and sat on spike lap spike kiss her forehead and they smile each other)

(The next day Buffy is still sleeping. Spike and Dawn is downstairs eating breakfast)

Dawn: SO what you want to talk about?

Spike: Well bit I am going to ask Buffy to marry me

Dawn: Omg! Are you serious!!!!

Spike: Bit keep it down I don't want Buffy to hear

Dawn: O yeah right so when are you going to ask her?

Spike: tormor night at a romance dinner

Dawn: Really where?

Spike laugh: Here I am going to cook a special dinner for us

Dawn: Are you kidding?

Spike: And what's the matter with me cooking?

Dawn laugh: Nothing I am just surprise that you want to cook. Can I give you advice?

Spike: Sure

Dawn: Don't burn the kitchen down (She laugh)

Spike: Very funny bit

(Buffy came downstairs and went to the kitchen she pour coffe in her mug and she went to sit next to Spike and they kiss)

Spike: Good morning love

Buffy smile: Good morning

Dawn rolls her eyes: So Buffy I am going to get ready (She went upstairs)

Spike: Get ready for what?

Buffy: Well dawn is seventeen years old and she wants a job in a clothing store

Spike: Really?

Buffy: Yeah she wants the job at a clothing store

Spike: That's good love

Buffy: Yeah (They kiss and Dawn came downstairs and Buffy and Dawn went)

(In the car Buffy is driving and Dawn is looking outside)

Buffy: SO Dawn IF you don't get the job don't get upset or anything

Dawn: I know Buffy

Buffy: SO what job do you want?

Dawn rolls her eyes: I want the job at Wet seals

Buffy: O really that's cool I know that you love that store

Dawn: Yeah I know

(They are at the mall they went inside wet seals)

Dawn: K Buffy I will be fine

Buffy: K I have my cell on so call me when you are done meet me at the food court about a hour k

Dawn: Gotcha Boss

Buffy: K has fun and good luck

Dawn: ok bye (She inside Buffy walk around the mall suddenly her cell phone rang Buffy answer it)

Buffy: hello?

Spike: Hey Pet

Buffy smile: Hello my handsome knight

Spike laugh: SO how is Dawn doing?

Buffy: Good she just went in wet seals for the job now Iam just walking around Iam going to meet her an hour in the food court

Spike: That's good

Buffy: Yeah what you doing?

Spike: Just watching some sports then I am going to have lunch soon

Buffy: Good o what you want for dinner tonight do you want pizza?

Spike: Yeah love that will be fine

Buffy: ok see you later bye spike love you

Spike: Love you to pet (They hang up)  
( Buffy turn around and she bump into someone)  
Buffy: Omg Iam sorry

Faith: That's k b

Buffy: Faith? Hey what you doing back here (They hug)

Faith shrugs: Well I just want to see the town is peaceful and quiet

Buffy laugh: Yeah its peace

Faith: That's good do you want to sit down

Buffy: Yeah sure (They went to sit on the bench)

Faith: So what's new B?

Buffy smile: Well Spike is back

Faith: Get out of town!

Buffy laugh: Yeah angle brought him back to life and he is human now

Faith: Wow!

Buffy smile: Yeah I am happy Spike is back I miss him

Faith: Yeah that's good

Buffy: What about you

Faith smile: What about me?

Buffy: O come on did you slept with

Faith: I did and I t did not work well

Buffy: Why?

Faith: It's just I slept with him because I was really stress and upset that's why we slept together

Buffy: O

Faith: After the hellhole we talk and he say to me we should not slept together and we should not seeing each other so I say fine so we move on and I moved back to New York which I love it there and I met a man in a club he is very nice and a hunk

Buffy laugh: really? What's his name?

Faith: His name is Mike

Buffy: Aw is he a vampire?

Faith laugh: I knew you were going to ask me that NO b he is not a vampire

(They laugh Buffy phone rang)

Buffy: Hello

Dawn: Buffy!

Buffy: Dawn are you ok?

Dawn laugh: Yes I am I got the job!

Buffy: really that's great dawn! Iam happy where are you?

Dawn: Iam waiting for you outside the store

Buffy sigh: Dawn I told you to meet me at the food court

Dawn: I know it's just I don't feel like to walk there so come on meet me Buffy

Buffy: OK Dawn bye (they hang up) Listen Faith I have to go to get Dawn when are you leaving for New York?  
Faith: tonight

Buffy: really? Did you just got here?

Faith: No I was here two days ago just to chill and on

Buffy: Ooooo well if you come back we should hang out sometimes

Faith: Got it B (They hug) I will call you sometimes later!

Buffy: Bye Faith

(At Buffy house Buffy is sitting on spike lap and dawn is upstairs on her laptop willow came in)

Willow: Hey guys sorry Iam late so did dawn got the job?

Buffy: Yup she starts tormor she is super happy about it

Willow: Good omg guess what?

Buffy and Spike: What?

Willow: Giles hired me at the magic shop

Buffy: Really? For what?

Willow… For Anya spot

(Spike and Buffy looks at her)  
Spike: Really? Did you tell Xander?

Willow: Yeah I did tell him yesterday he says he was cool with it and he does not want to go to the magic shop again

Buffy: Aw poor Xander

Willow: Yeah I feel bad for him I did not want the job but I do need the money

Buffy: Yeah you do girl

(The next day Spike is making everything for tonight romance dinner for Buffy and Him. Somebody is knocking on the front door. Spike went to answer it. IT was Xander)

Xander: Hey Spike

Spike: Xander?

Xander: Mind if I could come in?

(Spike nod and they went to sit on the couch)

Xander: SO I heard that you are going to ask Buffy to married you

Spike: Yup I am going to ask her tonight

Xander: Listen spike I just wanted to say Iam sorry the way I treated you. I should not got mad that you and Buffy slept together It was not my business and Iam happy for both of you.

Spike: Thanks Xander (they shook hands) So do you want any drinks?

Xander: No thank you I have to go. I got work later. SO good luck Spike

Spike: Thanks

(At night Buffy and spike enjoy dinner now they are drinking wine)  
Buffy smile: Spike this was a wonderful dinner

Spike smile: Thanks love and you know what a wonder night end will be

Buffy: What?

(Spike got out of his chair and went towards Buffy he got down one knee Buffy cant belvie it)

Spike: Buffy Summers I love you the first time I met you I knew I will love forever. You are this pretty woman I ever I met. I will protect you no matter what and I will be with you all the time when you are down. SO Buffy Summers will you marry me?

Buffy tears: YES! (Spike got the ring on her finger and they kiss) You mean it? We are going to get married?

Spike smile: What does my eyes tell you?

(Buffy smile at him and they kissed again He picks her up and lead her to their bedroom they made love all night)

(The next day Buffy and Spike ate Breakfast together. They spend the whole day together they are in love they are happy they are getting married. They walk to the magic shop and open the door)

Willow: HeY! There they are!

(Spike and Buffy laugh)

Buffy: Hey willow

Willow: O my god! Iam so happy for you guys (She hug them) Buffy can I talk to you in training room?

Buffy: Uh sure Willow be right back Babe (Buffy kiss Spike. Buffy and willow went inside the training room)

Buffy: SO what's up?

Willow: Buffy Xander called me and He told me that he is going to moved

Buffy: What? Why?

Willow: Buffy he is very upset and depress here. Everywhere he goes he thinks of Anya all the time. He told me he wants to moved it will be best for him

Buffy: O my god! What about my wedding I don't want him to missed it you and him are my best friends.

Willow: I know Buffy but he say he will come back for your wedding he will not missed it for the world

Buffy smile: GOOD ok let me ask Giles something be right back

Willow: Buffy? I have to tell you something else to

Buffy: What willow?

Willow: Remember that night I went over Xander house to check on him

Buffy: YEAH?

Willow: Well …….. We ….. Uh…..

Buffy: Willow you did not did you?

Willow nod: We slept together

Buffy: What!

Willow: Buffy keep your voice down I don't want people to know

Buffy: SO is that the reason he is going to leave

Willow nod: He does not want to start a new love. He told me he loved me ever since high school and then he kiss me and then I kiss him back and then we did it

Buffy: Wow

Willow: Wow is that all you go to say!

Buffy ok sorry I am just going to say one thing

Willow: good what?

Buffy smile: It's a about time! (She ran and hugs her best friend)

Willow: What are you happy about this?

Buffy smile: Yes girl Iam happy for both of you. I think you guys should be a couple. Willow go to his house and telled him you loved him!

Willow: Buffy I never say that I love xander

Buffy: Willow I know you loved him Willow every time you look at him and you get angry if he is with another girl. Willow go to Xander and say I love you!

(Willow smile and nod)

(That night Buffy is sitting on Spike lap)

Buffy: Spike?

Spike: Yeah baby?

Buffy smile: I wanted to be married in the summer time by the beach

Spike smile: That will be nice

Buffy : And you know what iam going to do?

Spike smile: What?

Buffy smile at him: When Iam walking down towards you. Iam going to think this is going to be my handsome husband forever. And I will love you no matter What Spike

(Spike looks at her and they kiss)

Spike: I Love you Buffy

Buffy: I love you to Spike (They kiss again)

Dawn: Ewwwo can you guys do that upstairs

(All them laugh Spike picks Buffy up and He went upstairs and they made love in their bedroom. Dawn rolls her eyes and laugh she went in the kitchen makes popcorn)

(Willow walks towards Xander apartment she sigh she knocks at the door. Xander Open the door and looks at Willow)

Willow: Hey can I come in

Xander: Sure (They went to sit on the couch) what are you doing here willow?

Willow: Xander I know that you are mad we slept together and all

Xander: Willow do we have to talk about this!  
Willow: Yes we do!

Xander: I don't want to start a relationship!

Willow: Xander just listen I know that you lost your lover! Xander you need to moved on! Xander I lost my lover too! It took me a while Xander! But I moved on! That's what you suspose to do Xander you need to moved on! I Xander! I came here to tell you that I love you! (Xander states her) That's why I slept you I love you Xander I loved you I get angry when you are with other women! I wish that was me that I was your girlfriend! That's why I came over! I Love you! (She was about to leave but Xander stop her hand they stared each other and kissed)  
Xander: I love you to (They smile and kiss again)

(Buffy and spike room)

Spike: Just think pet we are going to be married soon

Buffy smile: I can't wait

(They smile and kiss each other all night long)

So guys that the first story of Buffy and Spike Iam going to make part 2 I hope you guys like this story please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
